


Witches Fuckin' Suck

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/F, Futanari, Reader-Insert, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n is hexed by witch and calls her friends to help her figure it out, but they’re much more interested in using the curse to their advantage.~~~~~~~~~~“Usually, you kill the witch and the curse ends. I-I’m sorry I called y’all. I really should’ve called th-the boys, but…God, they’d never let me live this down.”“Live what down?” Jody demanded, patience wearing thin after twenty minutes trying to coax the female hunter out of the bathroom.A heavy groan sounded from the other side of the door. “Shegavemeadick,” she muttered.“What was that?” Jody asked, moving closer.“She gave me a dick!” Y/n exclaimed. “A big, veiny dick that I don’t know what to do with and the witch is dead so why won’t it go away!?”





	Witches Fuckin' Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that this is the weirdest shit I have ever posted. I don’t know…I am not gonna apologize for it. I had a dream and I had to write this shit. If you don’t wanna read it, please don’t, but don’t hate on my weird shit.

**Chapter Warnings**: **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, oral (female rec but not conventionally), **_Y/n is cursed with a dick_**, Jody and Donna are thirsty bitches, but Y/n is into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Y/n. We can’t help if ya stay locked in the loo all night,” Donna called across the motel room.

“I don’t know how much help you can be,” Y/n called back. “Usually, you kill the witch and the curse ends. I-I’m sorry I called y’all. I really should’ve called th-the boys, but…God, they’d never let me live this down.”

“Live _what _down?” Jody demanded, patience wearing thin after twenty minutes trying to coax the female hunter out of the bathroom.

A heavy groan sounded from the other side of the door. “Shegavemeadick,” she muttered.

“What was that?” Jody asked, moving closer.

“She gave me a dick!” Y/n exclaimed. “A big, veiny dick that I don’t know what to do with and the witch is dead so why won’t it go away!?”

Donna let out a soft ‘oh!’ as Jody rolled her eyes. “That’s all? We’re cops and hunters, Y/n. I can guarantee we’ve seen weirder shit than your big, veiny dick. Come out so we can help or I’m calling Sam.”

“Jody! She’s obviously embarrassed about it! Be nice,” Donna scolded.

“I left two teenage hellions alone in my home because she demanded my presence. If she doesn’t get her ass out here, I’m going to call in the experts and go the fuck home.”

The lock on the bathroom door clicked and Jody threw a triumphant look at the blond sheriff. Y/n peeked out and looked at her friends, her cheeks warm with shame. “Please…just…constructive words, nothing…”

“Get the fuck out here!” Jody demanded.

Y/n took a deep breath and stepped out. The sheriffs’ eyes went wide as they were finally able to see her. She looked just like she always did; feminine features, well-maintained hair, breasts secured in a black bra under her pink tank top. The only thing different about her was the substantial bulge in her pink satin underwear.

“I had to take my jeans off. They were too tight,” Y/n said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at her feet..

Donna cleared her throat but Jody just kept staring. “We’ll get you a pair ‘a sweat pants, ya? So ya don’t have to hang around with your bottom hangin’ out.”

“Let’s see it,” Jody demanded.

“Jody!” Donna exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, okay, but she looks like she’s hung like a damn horse and I have to fucking see it, okay?” Jody stepped closer and Y/n bit her lip, avoiding Jody’s hazel gaze. “We’re all girls here. We’ve all seen each other naked before. Remember, the communal showers when we had to wash the goop off in Wisconsin? I just-”

Jody threw a look to Donna, who sighed and rolled her eyes gently. “Look, it’s really not a big deal, sweetie. We _have _seen you naked before and wouldn’t you rather just show us instead a’ leavin’ us to speculate the rest ‘a our lives?”

Y/n shut her eyes tight and pulled her panties down, revealing her new appendage.

“Oh, for huge!” Donna gasped.

“Can you imagine how big it would be _hard_?” Jody cooed. “It’s fuckin’ pretty, too. A pretty cock. Only on Y/n.”

Y/n let out a harsh exhalation as blood rushed between her thighs. “_Jody_,” she whined.

“Oh, someone likes hearing how pretty they are.” Jody stepped up next to Y/n and watched as it started to get long and hard.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Donna whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Guys, I really don’t see how this is helping me much,” Y/n squeaked.

“It’s helping _me_,” Jody said, happily. “I haven’t seen a cock like that in _years_.”

“I’ve never seen one like that!” Donna exclaimed. “Doug and…Doug were both…a _lot _smaller than that.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Jody!” the other two women chastised.

“I’m not apologizing. Look at it, Don. Don’t you want that in your mouth?”

“Oh, jeez. Yah. Yah, I do.”

Jody slipped to her knees in front of the cursed woman. “You can’t tell me you’re not curious what a blowjob feels like, Y/n. Aren’t you curious?”

Y/n looked down at Jody, looking up at her through her eyelashes with lust-filled eyes. Her dick throbbed at the sight. “Fuck. Guys, I-”

“It doesn’t have to be weird. It’s just…” Jody reached out and put her hand on Y/n’s thigh. “Come on. Don’t make me beg, woman.”

“I…yeah, okay, just put away the pretty eyes.”

Jody reached forward and wrapped her hand around the base, her other hand cupping the balls. “Even the balls are perfect. That witch really knew what she was doing.”

“Jody, shut the fuck up and suck my cock.” Jody chuckled and went to work, running her tongue along the shaft and giving it several rough pumps. “Oh, _fuck_!” Her hands dropped to Jody’s head, hips thrusting her dick into the sheriff’s throat. Jody gagged and jerked away, but was almost immediately back in place.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake…Jodio, you need to share.” Donna dropped to her knees next to Jody, pulled the other woman’s hand away and started licking at the base where Jody couldn’t fit.

Y/n’s eyes rolled back at the feeling. “I’m, I’m…fuck, I’m gonna…fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Already?” Jody complained, pulling back. As soon as she did, Donna pulled the cock into her mouth, sucking hard.

“I’m not–I don’t know how to–Oh, God, Donna, your tongue is so perfect!” Y/n grabbed a handful of blond locks and thrust herself into Donna’s throat. Donna took it much better than Jody had, swallowing around the head and moaning. Y/n yanked at Donna’s hair as she came down her throat.

Donna swallowed it down and pulled away, licking her lips happily. Jody leaned forward again licked the remnants of cum off the head, moaning at the taste. Y/n pushed her away and stepped back. “Too much!”

“Sorry. Wanted a taste,” Jody said, standing. “Now…I’ll call Sam-”

“No!”

“And get the number for that witch, Rowena, they know. She’d be able to figure this out,” Jody finished.

“Yeah, okay, but we don’t tell Sam why we need her, agreed?” The women all nodded.

“And while we’re waitin’ for Rowena to show…maybe we try some other stuff. We could have some more fun, don’t'cha know?” Donna said, eyes bright with mirth.

Y/n bit her lip, trying not to imagine fucking her friends, but failing. “Yeah, okay. Sounds awesome. But we’re gonna need condoms. I don’t know how functional this setup is and it would be a hard thing to explain how I got you pregnant.”

“I’ll hit the c-store while Jody calls Sam. You should hydrate, hun. You’re in for a long night, babe.”


End file.
